Painting Contest
by fui
Summary: Sylar challened Matt for a painting contest, which resulted in both of them painted something unexpected. Warning: Slash Sylar/Mohinder.


Disclaimer: Obviously 'Heroes' does not belong to me, it belongs to the awesome guys at nbc.

Painting Contest

Sylar was proud. Finally, he was able to once again activate his long-gone power of precognition. He really missed the feeling of deep in trance, his fingers holding a brush and smell of paint lingered in the air. By pure luck, he was able to witness someone with Isaac's power painted secretly in his room, the all too familiar pupil less eyes stared at the canvas as Sylar greedily waited for his opportunity.

He had painted quite a few numbers of paintings since then. They were good paintings, but quite far from the definition of masterpiece. So he learned. He looked at many different types of paintings all too often. He practiced until his skill was at its best condition. Now beautiful arts about the future decorate an apartment that he had rented. Well, not all of them about the future, he had a great art about his fight with Peter at Kirby Plaza. He wasn't so keen to the future; now that he was this powerful he'd prefer to face it directly. Still he considered his paintings were the best.

That's why he was extremely irritated when he knew Matt Parkman also had the same ability. Not only the same ability, but also Isaac's ability. When did that officer learn how to paint anyway? So one day, Sylar decided he'd had enough watching and decided to challenge Parkman. Everyone looked at him as if he'd grown second head when he told his plan to them.

"You want to do what?" Peter asked, not exactly believe his hearing.

"I said I want to challenge Parkman here for a painting contest." Sylar answered, not really comfortable with the stares he received. He had gone through so much trouble for this: finding an unused loft, installing CCTV on every room, preparing canvas, brushes and paints, and even inviting them with a threat.

"I don't want to do that." Matt decided. Sylar rolled his eyes.

"Well, the moment you get into this loft, you've signed your death warrant. I've prepared a bomb big enough to destroy this place. So do me a favor and don't walk out on me." He said with a creepy smile.

"But, you'll die too." Mohinder said, completely puzzled with Sylar's scenario.

"I still have that wonderful healing ability. Don't worry." Sylar opened his hand in an invitation to go to another room, and everyone else tailed him. Inside of each room there were a big white canvas, and painting supplies. Camera were also installed, positioned in such a way to not letting anyone know what the painting was, but enough for the others to see if Matt or him decided to cheat or even go ballistic.

"Okay, so…"

"You and Mohinder can go there." Sylar indicated a computer at the corner of the loft. "And spy on us."

"And the term…"

"We'll use whatever time we need to finish the painting. None of you will disturb us until then." Sylar sternly explained, knowing from experience how Mohinder could be quite troublesome at times.

"Why do I feel this will end badly?" Matt asked to himself. Both Peter and Mohinder shrugged as they reassumed their position to watch the screen while Sylar and Matt got inside the rooms separately.

"I don't believe this. He's lost his mind." Peter watched Sylar closely as the taller man went to trance, his eyes became completely white.

"He's lost his mind a long time ago." Mohinder replied, cautiously looking outside the window in case the hunter came. Peter looked at him.

"Just sit down. This place is safe." He reassured the nervous geneticists.

"Yeah? And you believe Sylar's words?"

"This time I do."

They said nothing anymore as they watched both the killer and their friend started to dab the brush on the canvas.

*

When Sylar had finished with his painting, he looked at it confusedly. Had something gone wrong? Not about the picture – it was so beautiful and rendered perfectly that he could feel his desire stirred within him. He should've painted the…whatever! He couldn't do anything about it, though. He cleaned his brushes and hands calmly. Sylar glanced at the picture once more before he exited the room.

*

Matt tried to make sure he didn't see it all wrong, pacing back and forth nervously as he has finished with his painting. He had always disliked this ability, seeing the future through paintings were somehow scary and now that Sylar had challenged him even made it worse. This ability was uncontrollable, that explained the reason why he could end up drawing this…unexplainable future at the canvas. He groaned and left the room.

*

"You've done with the paintings?" Peter asked as he saw both Matt and Sylar went out of the room nearly at the same time.

"I guess so. Now it's time to judge." Matt said tiredly, wanting this to go over quickly. He looked at Mohinder, who looked totally clueless. He really didn't want any of them to see the result of his painting, but if that made Sylar went out of their lives as quickly as possible, then so be it.

"So whose first?"

"Mine." Sylar replied, all too proud with his ability, even tough this time he didn't paint exactly what he wanted. What's wrong with this damned power anyway? But still, he made a beautiful painting and he wanted everyone to see, especially Mohinder. He chuckled lightly when he imagined the look on everyone's face when they saw the painting, earning himself a nasty look from the others. He shrugged. Peter was the first one who saw his art.

"What the…" his jaw dropped slack, his eyes scanning the painting quickly as blush started to get apparent on his face. Matt immediately got curious and he ran to Peter's side, doing not much better than his friend as he looked at Sylar's work. He turned around at once and closed his eyes.

"Oh God…"

Mohinder exchanged gaze with Sylar or a moment before the serial killer smiled creepily. He too, was astounded at what he saw.

"Is that…"

"Us, in Montana." Sylar answered calmly. Both Peter and Matt looked at Sylar.

"How dare you draw what we did?" Mohinder growled at the taller man. Once again, Sylar shrugged and Mohinder decided that he'd dislocate his shoulder so that he wouldn't be able to shrug again. It was annoying.

"Wait…you said 'did'…" Peter looked at the geneticist curiously. "Does that mean…"

"Peter…" Mohinder tried to explain, but Sylar beat him into it.

"It means we had a relationship before, and as you can see," he proudly indicated the painting with a tilt of his head. "A very passionate one at that."

"So, your power is actually a post-cognition, not pre-cognition." Peter continued, he had seen the way Sylar's eyes became all-white during the process, so there was no way for him to fake the painting.

"I can paint the future." Sylar insisted stubbornly. He would never admit that perhaps, he had the power of post-cognition.

"Whatever. Let's see your painting." Mohinder said to Matt, who visibly looked bleached. "I'm sure you draw a future."

"Um, about that. Could we just say Sylar win and get out of here?" Matt hoped. Mohinder looked at him sharply.

"Definitely no!"

Everyone followed Mohinder who stormed out of the room in impressive speed. When he looked at Matt's painting, he was rendered speechless. Peter rushed to see also.

"Wow, this…"

"Don't you say a word." Mohinder warned him.

Sylar stepped closer and his eyes immediately twinkled with excitement at the scene before him. A future, definitely a future.

"You really draw a future here, Parkman. I admit my lost." Sylar said humbly, tracing his fingers over the unknown event longingly. Peter watched him weirdly.

"So can we go now?" Matt asked hopefully. He really didn't want to be around in case that painting really comes true. Sylar didn't answer. Peter squinted his eyes at the painting, suddenly aware of something.

"Isn't that the computer table outside?"

Sylar re-examined the painting and realized that Peter was right. Matt groaned and Mohinder stared at him menacingly.

"Didn't I tell you not to say a word?" Mohinder asked again.

Peter said an almost inaudible sorry as Mohinder stormed past everyone else. Before he could open the door, however, a familiar hold of telekinetic held him and he turned to growl at Sylar. The killer walked towards the unmoving doctor. Mohinder stared at him as he brushed a stray lock from his face before finally claimed his lips in a kiss. Both Peter and Matt gawked as Mohinder returned the kiss and his fingers started to roam on Sylar's chest. After a good one minute, they finally parted out of breath.

"Can we go out, please?" Matt pleaded, not really wanted to scar his mind any longer. Whatever going through both Sylar and Mohinder's mind was too graphic to be explained, and Matt hoped it wouldn't turn into his nightmare later on. Sylar nipped at Mohinder's now exposed neck lightly.

"Sure, don't forget to close the door." He replied as Mohinder tangled his hands in Sylar's hair. Peter and Matt hastily scrambled out of the room. On their way out, Peter suddenly stop and grabbed Matt's arm.

"Wait, the bomb!" he reminded. Matt's hand reached the doorknob and pushed Peter outside.

"There's no bomb and no, he's not going to hurt Suresh. Not in a way we imagine anyway. I'm a mind-reader, remember?"

Peter grinned at him and they moved away from the place, but not far enough in case Mohinder need some help to walk later on.

The End

Hope you enjoyed this story. Review, please?


End file.
